


Лекарство от безумия по сходной цене

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Практичный Довакин Олаф стоит перед сложным выбором в данстарском убежище - убить Цицерона или же оставить его в живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от безумия по сходной цене

Матушка Олафа была хорошо образованной дамой из Солитьюда, который покинула много лет тому назад.  
Изжелта-синее северное сияние освещало промерзшую землю. Конь ступал по лужицам подмерзающей крови, и Олаф едва не помянул матушку, но все же удержался от сквернословия.  
Слишком много крови... А вот и ее причина: у подножья скалы скорчился брат-вервольф.  
"Переоценил себя?" - мысленно поинтересовался Олаф, но вслух ничего не сказал, спешиваясь с жеребца.  
\- Вот и ты... - ухмыльнулся тот, стараясь скрыть чувства, но в глазах горела стыдливая горечь поражения.  
Олаф смолчал, протянув ему руку в стальной перчатке, крепко обхватил за запястье и рванул на себя, помогая оборотню подняться. Тот криво ухмыльнулся, из прокушенной губы темные капли покатились по подбородку.  
\- Арнбьорн, - проговорил Олаф.  
\- Ранен, как видишь, - кивнул тот, - проклятый шут поцарапал меня... наверняка он уже истек кровью.  
Олаф кивнул. Оборотень подождал пару минут и вынужденно попросил:  
\- Сходи, посмотри, мертв ли он... И если жив - убей его дважды.

Тот не стал возражать, направившись к двери, ощущая спиной напряженный взгляд.  
Вервольф не спросил, и Олаф не предложил ему спасительного зелья.  
Как сказала бы образованная матушка, Олаф был прагматичного склада характера. К тому же, зелье могло понадобиться самому.

В убежище было грязно и холодно, но воздух был свежим, не сшибал с ног тяжелым, затхлым духом плесени. После поисков некроманта в затопленных руинах Олаф неделю не вылезал из бани - боялся заплесневеть. Матушка как-то рассказывала про одного бретонца, вдохнувшего споры: по ее словам выходило, что несчастный бретонец вначале ничего не заподозрил – до того самого момента, когда светящиеся грибы полезли из его рта, проросли из носа, и бедняга просто-напросто задохнулся, забрызгал все вокруг кровавыми соплями, пытаясь вырвать грибы с корнем.

Здесь же было свежо и прохладно, поэтому Олаф приободрился, спускаясь вниз по мшистым каменным ступеням.

Голос раненого шута раздался словно ниоткуда, скользнув холодной липкой каплей пота вниз по спине. Олаф фыркнул, не вслушиваясь, и поудобнее перехватил рукоять двуручника. Оружие не годилось для тихой, скрытой атаки, но гордый норд и не привык скрываться.

Поначалу Темное Братство было Олафу вовсе не по нутру, но Олаф решил, что это - его единственный шанс чего-то добиться в жизни. С тех пор, как ему удалось выбраться из разрушенного Хелгена (в тот день он видел вживую Ульфрика, самого Ульфрика Буревестника, и даже сидел с ним плечом к плечу!), с тех самых пор Олаф решил, что достоин большего, чем просто рубить дрова. Не вернувшись домой в глухую деревушку на юго-западе, Олаф принялся странствовать по миру, зарабатывая себе на жизнь до того необычными способами, что матушка очень удивилась бы, когда узнала.  
А может, и не удивилась бы.  
Матушка Олафа и сама была прагматичного склада ума.

Дорога приключений, славы, богатства и привела Олафа сюда, в заброшенное убежище Темного Братства на поиски предателя. Если бы не следы крови, Олаф непременно заплутал бы в этих подземельях.

Однако следы крови и все более громкий, и менее радостный голос Цицерона убеждали Олафа в том, что он на верном пути. Призраки-стражи не могли задержать его, Олаф давно перестал бояться нечисти - после боя с некромантами ничего не страшно. Цицерон смеялся, всхлипывал жутко и смеялся вновь. Такой сложный человек. Олаф не понимал его, не понимал, как можно плакать и смеяться одновременно. Плакать можно, если больно, и никто не видит, ну а смеяться - если смешно.

Тролль в обледенелом, призрачно-голубоватом подвале едва не сшиб Олафа с ног - уж очень резко и неожиданно выскочил на него из-за угла. Олаф рыкнул, мгновенно взмахнув мечом - и голова страшилища откатилась в сторону, сверкая глазами. Страшный, страшный тролль!  
Олаф присел на корточки, успокаиваясь, и принялся выдавливать и соскабливать в миску подкожный жир. Раньше Олаф выколупывал глаза, но почему-то они совсем не ценились алхимиками, в отличие от гадкого вонючего жира. Стряхнув в миску очередной шмоток вязкого, как сметана, жира, Олаф замотал миску в тряпицу и убрал подальше.

Цицерон обнаружился в самом низу убежища - жалкий, подраненый оборотнем, он не мог даже подняться на ноги.  
Увидев Олафа, он залепетал подобострастно и глумливо о том, что и не ожидал иного от Слышашего. Олаф молча порадовался, что на нем шлем, закрывший щеки - слова шута о том, что он, Олаф, не просто норд, а избранный, особенный, заставляли краснеть.  
\- Это все из-за шлюхи Астрид... Она предала традиции Братства!  
Олаф кивнул и подошел к сундуку в углу, повозился с нехитрым замком и откинул крышку.  
\- Но ты, Слышащий, поймешь! - неуверенно воскликнул Цицерон, уставившись на норда, сунувшегося в сундук с головой.  
Тот промолчал, вороша добро.  
\- Эй, Слышащий, ты слышишь?! - Цицерон приподнялся на локте.  
Олаф выудил со дна сундука закатившийся в угол золотой и обернулся к нему. Подошел ближе, занося тяжелый двуручный меч, и тень его накрыла Цицерона с головой.  
\- С-слышащий, милый Цицерон хочет сделать тебе предложение! - воскликнул шут, прикидываясь умирающим. Олаф замер, разглядывая его, и подошел ближе.  
\- Скажи этой Астрид, что ты убил бедного Цицерона! - забормотал тот, всхлипывая и смеясь, - что убил его, совсем насмерть убил!  
Олаф поколебался, но все же убрал меч, и присел рядом, разглядывая острие эбонитового кинжала, который бедный милый Цицерон заботливо скрывал в ладони.  
\- Как тебе такой план? Слышащий ведь не станет убивать несчастного, истекающего кровью Цицерона?!  
\- Не стану, - кивнул Олаф, и зачем-то добавил, - в сундуке лежало всего пятнадцать монет.  
\- Бедный нищий Цицерон! - всхлипнул тот, подпихивая норда рукой, - он знает, Слышащий возродит Братство. Так иди же! Поговори с Астрид!  
\- А что мне за это будет? - спросил практичный Олаф, уставившись на шута в упор. Тот недовольно и сердито уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Честь и хвала! - не выдержал и захохотал, - хвала и честь!  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Олаф, не собираясь вставать. Ничтоже сумняшеся, он принялся ощупывать бока лежащего шута в поисках карманов.  
\- Слышащий, щекотно же! - фыркнул тот, - чего это ты делаешь?  
Олаф хранил молчание, помня наставление матушки: "молчи - за умного сойдешь". Пока что наставления его ни разу не подводили, особенно это.  
\- Слышащий хочет... чего-то особенного в награду?!  
\- Угу, - кивнул Олаф, выворачивая пустой карман. Не что бы он и правда собирался убивать раненого шута – тот и так натерпелся, но премия не помешала бы.  
\- Цицерон отблагодарит, о да! - захохотал шут громко, и эхо разлетелось по всему подземелью. Резво подобрался к норду и уперся ладонями ему в плечи, глаза ненормально сверкнули.  
\- Ты вовсе не сильно ранен, - заметил Олаф.  
\- Цицерон боялся Слышащего! - возразил шут, - блохастый оборотень не мог убить Цицерона, о нет, но Слышащий может...  
\- Убивать...жалко, - выдохнул Олаф, потрепав его по плечу.  
Шут криво и ехидно ухмыльнулся во весь рот, отпустив кровавую шуточку, и потянулся к пряжке ремня.

Зазвенел металл, зашуршала ткань, заскрипела хорошо выделанная кожа. Прохладный ветер подземелья коснулся обнаженного живота норда, заставив вздрогнуть. Олаф зажмурил глаза, облапав талию шута. В свои неполные двадцать Олаф еще ни разу не был с девушкой - в деревне вмиг заставили бы жениться, а во время странствий ему ни разу не попадались доступные девицы, только закованные в доспехи тигрицы, убийцы и наемницы. Хранитель Темного Братства не был похож на доступную девицу... и одновременно был, его возгласы и ревнивая сладкая лесть все это время текла в уши, затапливая мозги.  
\- Слышащий так силен, - зашептал тот, подбавляя масла в огонь, - насколько и неуклюж! Почему Мать выбрала тебя, отвечай! - шут пребольно ущипнул Олафа за бок, - почему не верного Цицерона?!  
Олаф вновь опасливо смолчал, не желая, чтоб тот отстранился. Прижал его к себе, отчего кровь будто быстрее потекла по венам, согревая.  
\- Цицерон... готов служить, - ехидно выдохнул тот, устраиваясь на коленях у норда лицом к нему.

Ткнулся в его губы своими, коротко, словно клюнул, и вновь расплылся в ухмылке, гадко расхохотавшись, а потом вновь прикоснулся губами, опустив ресницы, отчего Олаф окончательно перестал сомневаться в том, что сейчас произойдет.  
\- Соблазнился на бедного, несчастного Цицерона, ай-яй-яй! - воскликнул тот глумливо, направляя ладонь меж своих ног, и Олафа вновь словно окатило горячей волной, согрело всего изнутри. Не представляя себе толком, как оно все делается, Олаф попытался погладить, приласкать, уперся пальцем, и замер, прислушиваюсь к чужому сердцебиению.  
\- Цицерон...хочет больше. Например, морковку, - противно пошутил тот, но Олаф никак не мог сконцентрироваться, сообразить, что делать и куда, и как...  
Цицерон глумился, подшучивая над ним, явно чувствовал себя увереннее и опытнее, но не собирался оным опытом делиться.  
\- Неужели Слышащий сам не знает, чего он хочет?! "Кого хочу - не знаю, кого знаю - не хочу"! Или мы все еще юные юнцы и невинные агнцы, ай-яй-яй! Ай!  
Последний вскрик шута вышел не насмешливым, а жалобным - Олаф всерьез рассердился, опрокинув его на пол и подмяв под себя. И заткнув кривляке рот широкой ладонью, выудил из заплечного мешка маленькую деревянную миску.  
Цицерон поморщился, почуяв запах, но ничего лучше Олаф придумать не мог. Размазав жир по стоящему члену, он зажмурился и пробормотал: "Веди меня, Талос". Мысленно пробормотал, опасаясь насмешки, но воззвание сработало, все пошло как надо, хотя Олаф ни разу не испытывал подобного. Цицерон перестал кусать и слюнявить его ладонь, закусив губу, и, кажется, замолчал. Олаф зажмурился, радуясь тишине, и двинул бедрами пару раз на пробу. Это было куда лучше, чем ладонью в одиночку перед сном, это было настоящее живое тепло. Олаф не открывал глаз, двигаясь резко и часто, рваными рывками, пытаясь освоиться, втолкнуться удобнее. В голове вновь застучало, горячо и глухо. Олаф приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая шута.

 

Тот сосредоточенно жевал губу. Кажется, ему не очень нравилось. Кажется, ему было больно, но он молчал.  
Олаф, не останавливаясь, прикоснулся губами неуверенно, потерся щекой о его лицо, но паскудный шут ухватил вдруг его зубами за ухо и заверещал:  
\- Убивают бедного Цицерона! Мучают-пытают почем зря!  
И не выдержав заданного тона, простонал вдруг негромко, цапнул за мочку и тут же сунулся языком в ухо, бесстыдно и жарко, отчего у Олафа мурашки побежали по всему телу. Он взвыл, пытаясь держать себе в руках, но горячее причмокивание в ухе будоражило кровь, заставляло волосы на загривке встать дыбом. Олаф не сдержался, кончил, вскрикнув громко.  
\- Слышащий орет так, словно вокруг все глухие, - съехидничал шут, выползая из-под него, - и тяжелый, как бревно на лесопилке.  
Олаф сглотнул, пытаясь придти в себя, взглянув на заляпанные белесым пальцы Цицерона, и накрыл его ладонь своей. Невольно вздрогнул, ожидая очередной шутки на эту тему, но тот скривил искусанные губы и сказал:  
\- Чего еще ты хочешь от милого Цицерона? Чтоб он сплясал тебе, или в обморок хлопнулся? Иди уже, да не забудь, скажи Астрид, что Цицерон мертв, - он вновь глумливо ухмыльнулся, - скажи, что совсем, совсем убил, проткнул насквозь! Ахахахаха!  
Под хохот шута Олаф кое-как застегнул доспехи, поправил все и зашагал на выход, не оборачиваясь.

Хоть в убежище и было свежо, а все равно Олафу не терпелось выйти наружу. Желательно обмакнуть при этом голову в ледяную воду, но и холодный ветер тоже должен привести мысли в порядок.  
\- Возвращайся, Слышащий, - донесся вслед шепоток, - Цицерон будет ждать.

Олаф молча кивнул в ответ, поднимаясь по ступеням, покрытым подсохшей кровью. Он, хоть и не привык лгать, изменит себе и обманет Астрид. И это будет хорошо.  
Матушка всегда называла Олафа практичным человеком.


End file.
